


Super Nova: Omega Protocol

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biological Warfare, Chemical Weapons, Corporate Espionage, Corruption, Cover Up, F/F, Femslash, Frame-Job, Secret Identity, Superpowers, Torture, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer





	1. Chapter 1

Twenty-four year-old Rachel Baxter entered the ChemSAT building, she was overjoyed to be getting this opportunity to work for this amazing company, walking through the expansive high-rise building seemed surreal to Rachel, as she rounds a corner she bumps into a tall, athletic red haired woman who was solid like granite, causing Rachel to fall to the floor.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" a woman's musical voice says, slightly panicked.

"I'm...ok, I should have been more careful." Rachel says, getting to her feet.

"I've never seen you here before." the woman said a moment later.

"First day, I'm Rachel Baxter."

"Oh, ok, my name is Bailey Smith, I'm a Police Officer, a Detective actually."

'Oh be still my beating heart.' Rachel thought as she tried not to blush.

(Rachel has always been attracted to female cops) 

"So Detective, why are you here? Not that I'm complaining mind you. "

The ebony woman's smile evaporated, her mouth setting into a thin line.

"Joan Lynch, the CEO of this company and her eight year-old daughter, Nora were murdered early this morning." Bailey said solemnly.

"What, how?" Rachel asked.

Just as Bailey was about to answer, a man dressed in a black Italian suit walked up to the two women.

"Joan and sweet little Nora were killed in a mysterious explosion," the man said.

Bailey narrowed her eyes at the man, shock is etched on Rachel's face when she heard this terrible tragedy.

"I-I need some air." Rachel said quickly before bolting out the door, Bailey went out the door after Rachel. 

The Detective finds the distraught ebony woman leaning against the building throwing up into an alleyway.

Bailey stays silent as she watched Rachel empty the contents of her stomach.

After about twenty minutes, Bailey walked up behind Rachel carefully.

"Did you the victims?" Bailey asked carefully.

"Y-yes, Joan was the one who told me about the internship here and set up my interview with the HR Department three weeks ago." 

"I see, would you be willing to come down to the Precinct to answer some more questions, Ms. Baxter?" 

'You can ask me anything you want, babe.' 

"I'm sorry Detective, but Rachel needs to begin Orientation." the man says, cutting in.

Before leaving, Bailey left one of her contact cards with Rachel and one with the Receptionist, Patsy Hardy.

Heading back to Precinct, Bailey couldn't shake the sense of unease that had began plaguing her.

As soon she was inside the 24th Precinct, Bailey goes to see Margaret LeBlanc, her Captain. 

"What do you have, Smith?" the older blonde asked.

"A double homicide Captain, Mother and eight year-old daughter were killed in an apparent explosion early this morning."

"Anything else?"

"Yes Ma'am, the Mother was Joan Lynch, the CEO of the ChemSAT corporation." 

"The Daughter?" LeBlanc pressed.

"Nora Lynch, 8 years old. I'm on my to the Morgue to speak with the ME now."

"All right, I'll wait for your report when you come back." the Captain says, a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bailey walked into the Morgue, the young Detective eyes Medical Examiner Pauline Hendrix stood over her examination table where the body of Joan Lynch lay, Bailey clears her throat, getting Pauline's attention.

"Ah, Detective Smith, just the person I was waiting for. I've completed the autopsy on Joan Lynch."

"What did you find?" Bailey asked.

"Severe organ damage from shrapnel and major burns over 90% of her body, whatever killed her was right underneath her." 

"Have you started on the little girl yet?" 

"No, I... couldn't bring myself to do it just yet, I'm sorry."

"No problem, I'll come back sometime later when you're done." Bailey says before leaving the Morgue and returning to the Precinct.

When she returns to the station, Bailey bumps into Sarah Gilbert, a Patrol Officer who often moonlights as a Bouncer at Club Myth, an LGTBQ night club that the Detective frequents.

"Hey Bailey, you coming tonight? Maureen has been looking for you, she says you owe her a dance."

"I'll try to make it Sarah, tell Maureen to be ready." Bailey says playfully.

"Making waves your day here, eh Smith?" Leon Jameson, a Detective from Narcotics said, arrogance drenching his words.

Before Bailey could answer, Sarah gets up in Leon's face, coming to her friend's defense.

"Leave Bailey alone, you jerk!" Sarah shouts.

"Someone's rather protective of the rookie." Leon says mockingly.

"That is very admirable, Detective Jameson." Police Chief Dan Logan says walking up to the trio.


End file.
